Natsu Losses His Scarf
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Natsu wakes up to find his scarf gone. What dose he do? what happens when he finds it? What will Gray do to make it up to him? i don't own any of the characters though i wish i did
1. Chapter 1

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!" Natsu shouted kicking the guild hall doors open in a fiery explosion.

"Natsu calm down what happened?" Erza said calmly eating her strawberry cake.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Mira asked wiping down the bar counter. The guild went silent.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK IT?!" Natsu screamed again lighting on fire.

"This I getting out of hand." Erza said standing up and walked over to the raging dragon slayer.

The whole guild moved back to avoid getting burned.

"Natsu calm down what is going on?" Erza asked requiring into her fire empress armor to handle the high heat of Natsu's flames. She didn't bring out the sword though incase it would anger him more.

"SOMEONE FREAKING TOOK IT IT'S GONE! It's gone." By this time Natsu had calmed down along with his flames and he was in tears crying in front of the whole guild.

Lucy walked up with Mira and Wendy to see what had happened to the dragon slayer.

"What happened Natsu? What's gone?" Lucy asked the crying dragon slayer.

"My scarf someone took my scarf! It's gone. It's gone." Natsu kept crying and was in a ball rocking back and forth on the ground.

"His scarf...?" Mira asked.

"Oh his scarf!" Erza released and called Elfman over.

"Elfman get him into one of the infirmary beds. He's not hurt, but his pride so will be if he stays here any longer." Erza tell the big man.

"Yes ma'am!" Elfman said picking up the still crying dragon slayer and carried him beyond the eyes of anyone else.

Only Mira, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Elfman and the master were allowed to be in the infirmary.

"What happened Natsu?" The master asked the shaking boy. He had stopped crying and was now clutching a pillow as if it would save his life.

"I went to sleep last night and put my scarf on its hook like every night." Natsu sniffled.

"Yes then what happened?" The master asked him calmly. Everyone knew how important the scarf was to the dragon slayer and god save the person who even made a bad commit on it.

"I woke up this morning and it was gone! It's gone totally gone!" He started crying again.

Wendy rubbed the back of her fellow dragon slayer trying to calm him down.

Elfman knew this next question may be his last but he had to ask it but before he did he got behind Erza for protection.

"Did you at least look for it?" Elfman asked nervously at the dragon slayer. Every ones head turned to Elfman with horror on their faces and fear in their eyes. At this point not even Erza could stop Natsu from killing the beast Mage.

Natsu's eyes shot open. His head turned slowly to the white haired mage. He stood up on the bed with his bangs covering his eyes. He walked to the end and jumped off. He walked right up to the Mage. And everyone backed away slowly and quietly.

Elfman shrank in fear. "I'm sorry I was just asking!" Elfman shouted covering his head trying to stop the anger that was bound to follow.

"Did I look for it?! Really are you honestly asking that?! Of course I looked for it! If I had found it do you honestly think I would be here crying in frount of the whole fuking giuld?! Really?!" Natsu shouted at the man fire citing his hands smoke bellowing out of his mouth.

"Natsu..." Erza warned stepping up with Mira ready to stop the boy.

"NO! DON'T Natsu ME! Don't take pity on me! Erza if you lost your armor what would you do? Lucy if you lost your keys what would happen? Mira and Elfman if you lost each other what would you do? Than say Elfman and Mira what would say if the other gave you something not that big not that special something another would look over never really think twice about. That is what the scarf is to me so don't, Natsu me. Don't ask if I looked for it cause trust me I will need a new house I was so angry when I found out! Trust me! My house is gone and it's all Because SOME FREAKING IDIOT WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO TAKE THE SCARF IGNEEL GAVE ME!" Natsu was flaming again pissed all over again.

Which for a normal person would not mean much, but for Natsu it's the worst thing ever since his magic taps right into his emotions.

"Natsu calm down and shut up!" The master was having enough of this he wanted to find Natsu's scarf, but he couldn't if Natsu was like this.

That brought some sense back into Natsu's face. He turned of the fire and fell to the ground. Finally realising he had reached his magic limit and was out of energy. When Erza got to him he was unconscious.

"What happened to him?" Wendy asks fearful for her friend.

"He ran out of steam. His magic is all gone give him ten minutes of rest be he will be good to fight a round with Gray." The master said.

"Wait it take way longer to replenish your magic energy than ten minutes." Lucy says totally stunned at this.

"Aegean normally yes but this is Natsu. He's tougher than even Laxus. That fool would take on enemies tougher than Erza and Laxus combined and never back down." Master said walking out of the infirmary.

"Alright listen Natsu has lost his scarf so if who ever too it gives it back right now I promise Natsu will never find out who took it." The master said to the rest of the guild.

Everyone was horrified and there were people shouting things.

"Who would take Natsu's scarf?" Someone asked.

"It's like committing suicide!" Another said.

"If someone took Natsu's scarf they better be ready to face a dragon not a boy for that one." A man said.

"Who would be stupid enough to take it anyway?" Mancow asked the master.

People instantly looked at Gajeel who was sitting in a both drinking a beer. He looked up and saw people looking at him with horror and pity a tread and sorrow.

"What the hell are you looking at me for?!" Gajeel snapped at them.

Levy walked to him fear in her eyes for the iron dragon slayer.

"Did you take Natsu's scarf last night?" She asked cautiously.

"Why the hell would I do that?! If I wanted to die I would want I do it day cooler than dieing to his hands come on I ain't stupid I do have my pride you know." Gajeel said also horrified someone will take the fire dragons scarf.

"Well than who else would have the guts to take it?" Erza wait coming out of the infirmary.

"Wait where's Gray and Happy?" Wendy asked coming out behind Erza.

"I don't know, Happy didn't come in with Natsu and Gray never and in this morning." Mira said walking back behind the bar.

"Ok I will put together a team to track down the two and I am send out a team to go to Natsu's house to make sure he didn't actually burn his house down. Ok Cana, Moscow, Wakaba and Romeo go look for Gray and Happy. Lucy Erza and Aztec go to Natsu's house." The master said giving out orders. "And Gajeel keep Natsu stable. Keep him in the building. Last thing we need is an angry fire dragon slayer out and about in town." The master told the iron dragon slayer who go up and when to comes an eye on Natsu.

"Master there's a slight problem." Erza said.

"And what would that be?" Makarov asked her.

"Well you see no one knows where Natsu lives exactly." Aztec said.

"Oh that will be a problem. Oh boy." The master said rubbing his mustache.

"Wait you mean no one in the guild know where Natsu lives?!" Lucy said honestly surprised.

"Not really there was never any need to know. He has always been secretive to where he lives." Aztec said.

"Plus the is the first time he's been on a team. Before you showed up it was just him and Happy. He never really wanted to be on a team anyway. Me Gray and Natsu may be the strongest team but we have only taken three jobs together as most of them was when we were younger." Erza Said scratching the back off her hand at the confession.

"Really?" Lucy asked and suddenly Gajeel came flying out of the infirmary.

Natsu was right behind him. "So Gray took it huh? Well I a going to pound his freaking skull into the ground kill him bring him back and kill him again!" Natsu shouted and walked out the guild hall.

"Holy shit that boy is crazy!" Aztec said case ring away from him as he left.

"Ok new task for you three. Keep Natsu from killing anyone." The Master said to them.

The nodded and ran off to follow there friend. Wendy ran over to Gajeel cd helped him up.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah I am good. Thought he was still sleeping so I said Gray took his stupid scarf. He was apparently not asleep and next thing I know I am flying through the wall. Gez that boy has some seriously bad anger issues. This is totally over reacting over a scarf." Gajeel said rubbing the back of his head.

"Gajeel you must also remember that, that scarf was from Igneel." The master said.

"Yea I know." Gajeel replied.

_**Well I finally got around to correcting each and every spelling error for this story so here is the redone version hope you enjoyed this chapter and the rest!**_


	2. Chapter 2

-with Gray-

"Are you sure this was a good idea Gray?" Happy asked the ice Mage.

"Of course. Flame brain sleeps until like noon right? So we have time to wash the scarf and have a party set up already before he wakes up." Gray said carrying the scarf to the laundromat with the utmost care.

"Alright if you say so. By the way it was early ice of you you to do this. Typically on Natsu's birthday I find him in his bed crying about how much he wished someone would throw a party for him like when it's everyone else's birthday." Happy said with sorrow in his voice.

"Really? I never thought Natsu was the type to care about that. And didn't he ever tell us that New Years was his birthday?" Gray asked the blue cat placing the scarf into the waste and starting it on the most genital setting possible.

"Well considering I just found out last year by accident. It may be because of the fact he doesn't want to put anyone through the trouble. More fun the fact that New Years isn't actually his birthday. It was when igneel just considered him another year older. He doesn't remember his Family well enough to remember his own birthday." Happy said to gray.

"Stupid fool. Parties are Fairy tales favorite thing." Gray scoffed.

"You know nasu areas being the center of attention." Happy's says. "Plus how did you find out about Natsu's birthday adware we live no one knows that."

"First of all I found your house by accident I was wondering the Forest one day not really going anywhere at all jug walking and I came upon your house. I went coppery curious what the inside of the house would look like to be honest. It was a mess! But I went to Natsu's room to pull a prank him and scare the shit out of him! But I front calandra with everyone's birthday on it mine yours Lucy's the masters Erza's every ones. When I flipped to the last page the last day was marked NBD which I figured out meant Natsu's birthday. That was a month ago. I have been preparing this party the whole time. Even got the master to reserve the whole guild hall for it. Got a big cake. Got presents and even labeled some to look Like they're from everyone in the guild." Gray said hearing the beep of the washer and throwing the scarf into the dryer carefully. Than he turned it on.

"You did all that for Natsu?" Happy asked tears in his eyes.

"Well yeah I mean he got me this necklace and he always there for you when you need him so I thought it was the least I could do for him yeah know?" Gray said looking at the blue cat.

"Than why the scarf?" Happy asked knowing how much Natsu cares about it.

"Well I thought he always wears it. He gets beaten up and bloody with the thing on. He goes swimming and is all sweaty all the time I was thinking when was the last time it got washed so I thought is old surprise him with it all clean." Gray said shrugging as if it was no big deal.

"You realize that when Natsu finds out you won't be able to reason with him right?" Happy says concerned for Gray's safety.

"You're right I so the able to. That's why you're going to carry the scarf. That way if we do cross Natsu's path he will think you took it and you can say the window was open and it was carried out with the wind. He will believe you." Gray said with a smirk.

The green light or the dryer being done went off. Gray went to the dryer and took out the newly clean scarf and handed it to Happy after folding it carefully and placing it in the box to keep it safe.

Gray payed and thanked the person in charge of the laundromat and they were both off to the guild when Cana Moscow and Romeo ran up to them.

"Gray! Happy!" All three shouting to them.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Happy asked.

"Well it's a good thing we found you first!" Romeo panted.

"Whys that?" Gray asked.

"Natsu wants his scarf back." Cana said taking a swig from her wish bottle.

"He's awake?! Shit! He wasn't supposed to wake up till noon! It's not every ten yet! Shit! Happy you said noon! You said we had time since he doesn't wake up till noon!" Gra shouted at the blue cat.

"I said he usually wakes up at noon! Otherwise he wakes up at nine thirty! And if you had gotten him drunk last night he would that've sept till three!" Happy yelled back.

"Shit I didn't think about that!" Gray said scarf him the back of his head thinking.

"What the hell are you to talking about?! Natsu really wants his scarf back! He almost hurt someone to!" Mocow said as confused as his two companions.

"Ok ok I got a plan. Happy take the box back to the master tell him I have these three and we getting the rest of the stuff for tonight. Also tell him to set up the things there. Once I get these three to work I will go find Natsu. You have an hour and a half at most hurt up and go!" Gray Shouted to happy.

"Aye sir!" And with that he cat was off.

"Ok I need you three to Come wit me." Gray started to run towards his place. He could hear the other three following him.

Good. Shit I really thought I had more time! God dammit Natsu why are you so unpredictable! Gray shouted in his head.

When they got to Gray's apartment he went to the couch that held all of Natsu's presents. Since Natsu never came over, that is if he even knew where gray lived. Having the persons out was not really a problem.

"Wow who are all these for or even from?" Romeo asked startled by all he presents.

"Technically there from me to Natsu. But if you read the labels there's one from each guild member who Natsu has ever helped. Now take them to the hall. And hurry I have to get Natsu." Gray said at the doorway when Cana spoke up.

"What are all these for, Gray?" She asked.

"Natsu's surprise party of course." And with that Gray was off to find the birthday boy.


	3. Chapter 3

-guild hall-

"Master! Master!" Happy shouted flying into the hall carrying the box with his tail.

"What is I happy?" The master asked the blue cat.

"Gray says to get the decorations up and set up the party. He says he is taking Romeo Macaw and Cana to his place to the gifts. He also says that we have an hour and a half before Natsu shows up." Happy panted trying to explain exactly what gray had told him.

"On it. All right everyone! You hear the cat get ready to party! And it's a birthday so get out ur streamers!" The master shouted and everyone got to work.

"Master whose birthday is it? I don't ever recall having one on New Years." Mira said honestly confused.

"Why it's Natsu's birthday! And we are going to give him his first birthday party!" The master said to her.

"Natsu's never had a birthday party?" Mira, Erza, and Lucy all asked at once. Mira's birthday is always amazing. Lucy's always has hers but only a quiet one. Ezra's birthday is celebrated by all of Magnolia and the masters is basically a holiday.

"No that's why me and gray took his scarf. He typically wakes up by noon so we were hoping to have the scarf clean and the party set up by then, but nats must have woken up early even bough he typically drains himself into a coma the night before knowing he won't have a party to go to the next day." Happy explained.

"Why did he never tell us." Mira asked. "First he doesn't trust us with the location of his house and now his birthday?"

"First of all are house location has never been a secret it's just no one has ever asked to come and visit so we don't care what it looks like any more. And second his birthday has only been found out by me to it was an accident. He doesn't want to burden anyone so he never told anybody about it." Happy said explaining the situation to the girls.

The girls were studied a this.

"So wait what I don't understand is why you and gray took the scarf." Erza asked still confused.

"Do you even know the last time that boy cleaned his scarf? I don't think he ever has. So me and gray took it to clean it and as bait." Happy said eating a fish.

"Erza go get the cake at the bakery it's under the name Gray Fullbuster." The master said and Erza nodded and ran off to get it.


	4. Chapter 4

-with Natsu-

"I am so going to kill that ice freak!" Natsu said aloud. He was walking down one of the streets of magnolia. People were staying away from him since he was basically on fire.

He caught gray scent and started to run towards it anger driving him.

"Oi flame brain where are you going?!" A familiar cold voice said to him.

Natsu turned and saw the ice Mage standing there a few feet from the dragon slayer.

"Gray where is my scarf?" Natsu tried to ask calmly since he didn't want Gray to use it against him as blackmail.

"Oh yeah that thing. Well I know where it is and you going to get it back but not yet Because they're not done yet." Gray said like it was no big deal.

"Wait until who's done with what?" Natsu was confused at this but was still pisssed as hell.

"Yeah can't tell you that either Because it would tell you the location of your scarf but don't worry it's in good hands." Or in good paws, gray corrected himself in his head.

"I am still going to kill you." Natsu said lifting his body on fire.

"If you won't a fight you just ask for it." Gray said with an amused look. "Ice mak-"

But before he could ice make any thing nats was in his face and began punching him with fire on his fists.

Oh shit he really wasn't joking. Shit I knew I should have gotten him drunk last night! Gray thought to himself trying to stop the flying fist of fire from hitting him.

"This is for takin my scarf! This is for trying to even think about taking the the scarf that igneel gave me! What would you do if I took your stupid necklace?!" Natsu shouted at gray.

Gray froze Hearing that last part.

"You wanted dare touch this necklace!" Gra shouted back finally able to hit Natsu.

"Really? Well I thought the same thing about my scarf dumb ass." Natsu said back charging gray agea.

"You gave me this necklace though like five years ago!" Gray shouted back also charging Natsu.

They collided with a brilliant light of fire magic meeting ice magic.

"Yeah I did never thought you would actually wear it though!" Natsu panted out.

"Yeah well it's a nice necklace." Gray also panted out.

That stunned Natsu. He had got gray the necklace on a whim and held on to it until Gray's birthday. The store owner had said that it was a great gift for an ice Mage and It was one of a kind.

"Ok fine you win this one. I am going the river and hope my scarf will return some day." Natsu said on the verge of tears as he got up and hung his head in loss and sorrow as he walked to the river. The fire that he had had a few seconds ago gone and utterly lost for ever.

Gray was stunned at this Natsu giving up? On a fight and looking for his scarf?! That just won't do! Gray thought to himself.

Gray ran up to the silently crying dragon slayer as he reached the river. Gray was almost brought to tears when Natsu turned to face him tears streaming down his face. He was not the dragon slayer Gray cared about he was just a shell of a defeated man who had just lost everything.

Gray couldn't help but hug the dragon slayer who just cried more into Gary chest.

"You stupid fool. I will bring you to you scarf. It may ruin everything but I can't stand to see you without a fire in your eyes." Gray said as he grabbed the boy's hand who don't resided he just went with it totally broken.

They walked towards the guild hall. Gray saw Erza getting the cake so he stopped and told Natsu to stay put and Natsu just shrugged and slid down the side of the building and put his head to his knees.

Gray ran up to Erza.

"Erza get back as quick as you can Natsu's right over there." Gray said pointing towards where Natsu was sitting.

"That's Natsu?! What did you do to him? He looks like he's lost everything..." Erza Trailed off realizing what was going on. "I will go as fast I can. I will also go through the back so that he won't see the cake until it's lit."

"To be honest I don't care about the party any more as long as Natsu was first in his eyes again." Gray said and Erza nodded and ran off with the cake in hand trying to get back as soon as possible. Gray walked back over to Natsu.

"Alright Natsu let's get going." Gray said and Natsu looked up sorrow in his eyes along with something grays never seen in the dragon slayer's eyes before fear.

Natsu got up and followed gray like a zombie without a purpose any nothing to show he was cared for.

They got IN the guild hall after a while. Natsu was still acting like he had just gave up on everything. They had passed at least six fire pits any Natsu's nose didn't even twitch.

He's getting worse. I had no idea the scarf had so much importance to Natsu. It was like his magic just vanished without the white muffler. Gray thought not sensing any magic energy in Natsu at all.

Gray opened the guild doors. He saw it was dark no lights at all.

"Gray where are we?" Natsu asked Gray who feared his memory was going as well.

Suddenly there was a huge shout of all the guild members shouting "surprise!".

Natsu basically jumped into the air by five feet to scared to react at all his hand on his heart.

"Natsu you ok?" Gray asked concerned.

"What hell man?! That scared the shit out of me!" Natsu shouted at the others powered by a moment of hatred.

Then he calmed down and slid against the guild hall wall broken again.

"What's up with him?" Lucy asked Gray.

"He's broken and lost without his scarf." Gray said trying not to show how much this was upsetting him.

Happy flew over to Natsu with the box that held the scarf. "Natsu what's wrong? It's your birthday and Gray get up a party just for you!" Happy said trying to make his friend happy again.

"My scarf... I need my scarf. It's gone it's gone everything leaves me. My scarf where's my scarf? Gray where's my scarf you said you would give it back. It's gone it's gone it's gone." Natsu said utterly broken and lost without his scarf.

"Happy give him his scarf back." Gray said quietly.

"But he wasn't supposed to yet! That was going to be last." Happy said stunned that gray had said that after planning this for months.

"He can't deal with anything without it. Look at him he's broken gone. He even walked away from a fight and didn't even twitch his nose on the way here when we pasted fire pits. He needs his scarf back give it to him." Gray said to Happy. The whole guild was quiet than at the loss of the flame in their hearts.

"No." Happy said flying over to Gray.

"What?! Why not?! If he doesn't get it so he will be lost for ever!" Gray said now frustrated at the blue cat.

"No I won't give it to him Because you will." Happy said handing the box to gray.

"Fine." Gray said and grabbed the box.

He walked over to the broken dragon and said "Happy Birthday Flame Brain!"

Natsu took the box with very little enthusiasm. Infact Gray thought it was more out of politeness than anything else.

Natsu opener the box and the scent hit him first. It smelled of a freshly cleaned fire. One that was ready to be eaten. His eyes widened a he looked into the box. There in its white glory was his scarf. The one Igneel gave him so many years ago.

Natsu gingerly picked it up and sniffed it again. He shoved his face Into it feeling the soft scaly material against his skin. Feeling safe and loved again. Feeling as though he could fight Erza and win with ease. He felt tears going out of his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong you got your scarf back now what's the problem?" Gray asked him but when Natsu looked up to him from his spot on the floor he had the biggest goofiest smile on his face that anyone has seen on Natsu's face. There was also a flame back in Natsu's eyes.

He jumped up and hugged the ice Mage who was very surprised at that. Gray heard gasps behind him from his guild members.

"Alright alright that's enough! Get off me!" Gray said trying to pry the boy off who only held on tighter.

"Erza help get him off!" Gray said and everyone started to laugh at the two. Erza had a smile on her face as well as she wakes over to help the Ice Mage from getting hugged to death my the dragon slayer.

"Natsu let go of Gray. You can't spend your shoe birthday party hugging him." Erza said grabbing Natsu's shirt pulling him off and holding him in the air.

He had surprise on his face. "A party? For me?" He asked still clutching onto his scarf for dear life as Erza set him back down on the ground.

"Yeah haven't you ever had a birthday party before?" Lucy asked still unbelieving that the great salamander has never had a party before.

"Well no not really. Never really seemed that important to me before." Natsu said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well that's not cool you need to have a party. You're the great salamander everyone knows your name come on let's have some cake then you'll open your presents." Lucy said grabbing the dragon slayers hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cake? Presents?" Natsu questioned totally stunned and confused at this, but was ignored on that one.

"Mira please get the cake out!" Gray said happy that Natsu a back to himself.

"Got it!" Mira said back running to the kitchen to get the cake. She brought it out and took it out of the box. It was shaped like a dragon. With red frosting. It said 'Happy Birthday Natsu'.

"Wow who got the cake?" Juvia asked.

"Gray did." The master said.

"Really Gray got this?" Wendy asked. "It must have cost a fortune."

"Well I got some funds from Gramps for the cake and stuff when I asked to set this whole thing up." Gray said. There was a flash of pink as something slammed into Gray. He was knocked off balance and fell on the floor.

He looked at his bare chest, When did I lose my shirt? He thought to himself, and saw a pink head of hair and heard sniffling.

"T-thank y-you!*huc* I will never-be able to re-repay you!" Natsu said crying into Gray's chest.

Everyone laughed at the two. Gray had a face that said get this over with as soon as possible.

"Ok Natsu's you can stop hugging me now!" Gray said chuckling nervously, trying to pry the boy off him.

"No I never want to stop hugging you. Thank you Gary. For everything." Natsu whispered to Gray.

Gray was shocked to hear this but smiled and hugged him back. Natsu got off of Gray pulling Gray up with him.

"Alright blow out the candles Natsu and make a wish!" Mira said lighting the candles.

Natsu scawled. "Why would I want to waste such a meal?" Natsu said then sucked the fire and everyone laughed at him. Gray smiled and was about to leave when the fire Mage Caught his arm.

"You're not going to hug me again are you?" Gray asked carefully.

"No I just wanted to say thanks again. And how did you find out?" Natsu asked gray with the cutest blush ever.

"Umm I went to your house to find you and stepped on a calendar. It had birthdays written all over it and I found this date with your initials on it. You do realise I have been planning this party for like a month and a half right?" Gray said to him and Natsu looked on the verge of tears but he covered his face up with his scarf to hide his face.

"Well thanks." Natsu said trying to act tough. "Plus what did you do to my scarf it smells... Weird."

Gray chuckled. "It smells weird cause I put it in the wash and cleaned it."

"You cleaned it?" Natsu said his head popping out off the scarf.

"Yeah figured since you do well every thing with the thing it most likely needed a good clean. To get rid of all the blood and salt water when you go swimming with the thing." Gray said not really looking at Natsu.

"Thank y-" Natsu didn't even get to finish his sentence before Erza and Lucy grabbed the two boys saying it was present time.

Natsu was sat on a chair at a table with boxes colorfully wrapped surrounding him. Gray could have sworn they could have been empty and Natsu wouldn't have cared.

Erza handed him the first one from Laxus. Thankfully he wasn't there at the moment gray thought knowing what percent he lobbed each of them and he thought the lighting dragon slayers was the funniest.

Natsu opened it and pulled out...ear buds just like lexuses.

"What the-?" Natsu questioned.

"Maybe he thinks all dragon slayers should have a pair." Gray said holding back his laughter. Two dragon slayers glared at him.

"That's not funny." Gajeel said although he had always liked the ear phones.

"Alright moving on the next one is from Mira." Erza said and before Mira could say anything Gray went to her.

"Mira it's a new iron cup. He's old one was getting destroyed so you got him a new one." Gray whispered in her ear. She looked at him questioningly then realized what he was saying and nodded and smiled her thanks.

"Oh thanks Mira! It's awesome! You even had fire engraved! Sweet!" Natsu said with the goofiest smile ever. As Natsu opened another gift from Mocow, Gajeel walked over to where Gray was standing next to Mira at the bar.

"Hey Gray." Gajeel said as low as possible so as not to draw attention to himself.

"Yes what's up?" Gray answered with equal volume.

"Didn't you have me engrave that mug two weeks ago?" He said and Mira looked at Gray.

"Yup. By they way you go him a iron dragon sculpture." Gray said still watching Natsu open gifts.

"No I didn't."

"As far as Natsu will know you did."

"Fine I will play along."

"From Gajeel to Natsu." Erza said and handed Natsu a small box.

He opened it carefully as if ready for something to go off in his face. Erza finally got fed up and opened it for him. She pulled out a small iron dragon just like Gray had said.

"Oi did you make this?" Natsu shouted to gajeel not really looking at him but staring at the detail of the dragon.

Gajeel looked at gray who nodded yes. "Yeah I did. Have a lot of free time." Gajeel said finally understanding what gray was doing.

"Next is from Lucy." Erza said pulling up a long box.

Gray signaled Lucy over.

"It's a fishing pole you made by hand. Now order a drink and sit down act like you knew the whole time." Gray said pretending he only said hi to her.

She did as she was told and wondered what gray was pulling. Natsu opened the box and hugged Lucy thanking her.

"Mira go takeover presents I need to talk to Erza." Gray whispered to Mira. She noded and switch with Erza. Erza walked over to where gray was sitting.

"What's up gray?" She asked as if it was Non Existent.

"You got him a basket of soups mostly flame shape. You will tell him he needs to take more baths and threaten to have the three of us take one together." Gray said not looking at her. She was about to say something when gajeel cut in.

"Go with him on this one. The dragon the mug even the fishing pull all from him just go with it." He's as gruffly. Erza nodded slowly.

So they went through two more gifts one from Cana and another from Romeo which was actually from Romeo. Gray didn't get one from Romeo.

The next was from Erza and Erza feed the little white lie gray had told her to say. Natsu cringed and gray cringed on cue.

There were two gifts left after elf mans which was being opened now. It was a shirt that said man on it.

Gray smirked at the last two both were from him. One was a joke the other not as much.

Natsu went for the non joke one first and gray stopped him. "The other one first. Trust me on this." He said and Natsu eyed him suspiciously and went for the other one instead. As he opened It gray turned to gajeel.

"When he opens it hold his arms up I will put it on him trust me it will be hilarious for us not so much for Natsu." Gray said to gajeel who noded and went behind Natsu.

As he began to read the shirt gray grabbed it and gajeel raised the stunned boys hands s gray could get the shirt on. They both quickly retreated behind the bar as everyone read the shirt.

They all stared to laugh and Natsu looked down and read it aloud retreating it instantly.

"I heart ice mages?" He read and turned red the moment he realized what he just read. Gray was rolling on the ground laughing and Gajeel gave him a high five.

"Nice!" Gajeel said with pride.

Gray got up and looked over the bar. Saying "I am sorry Natsu I saw it and couldn't resist buying it. You can burn it if you don't I don't care it was just a joke he real ones the other one." Gray said and thought Natsu was going to burn it right there but kept it on with a slight blush on his face as he opened the next one.

He gasped as he saw what it was. He pulled it out. It was a wrist band. A simple flame colored wrist band. That's it. To everyone else it seemed like nothing but to Natsu Erza Lucy gray and happy it was a token. It represented their team.

"Keep going there's three more. A silver one for Erza. A gold one for Lucy. A blue one with fish on it for happy. I am wearing mine now." Gray said holding up his wrist with ice coloring on it. Natsu handed them out to his teAm members.

"They show us as a team. I thought it was a goof groups gift." Gray said as he walked over his team members. The other guild members were already partying but team Natsu was having there own moment.

"It's your team Natsu and your birthday so in honor of that we celebrate it as the one year anniversary of team Natsu." Gray says with a smile Putting the hand with the wristband on it into the circle. Erza did the same than happy and Lucy. They all looked at Natsu.

He gave a goofy smile and put his hand in as well.


	6. Chapter 6

An hour later Natsu decided to get a sleeping happy home. Gray saw him struggling with happy and his new gifts so he decided to help the dragon slayer out.

"Here I will help you you stubborn fool." Gray said with a smile.

"Thanks." Natsu said smiling back.

As they walked Natsu started to talk.

"So thanks for the party and gifts and cleaning my scarf." Natsu said to gray.

"Your welcome I hope you enjoy the wristband. And why haven't you burned that shirt yet. Thought you would the moment after you figured it out." Gra scoffed and looked at a blushing Natsu who didn't reply.

"You're not actually going to keep it are you?" Gray asked a little worried. He had bought the shirt a year ago thinking to throw it in Natsu's bag one mission to freak out the girls. Thought to have it as blackmail. He ever had the receipt still to freak Natsu out ever more.

"No! Of course not! That would be ridiculous. I just didn't want to burn it at the guildhall that's all." Natsu Said in protest. He was really going to keep It though. He really did like gray and having the shirt just reminded him that gray didn't like him that way.

"Well ok than." Gray said. He was hoping Natsu was going to say he was going to keep it and wear it around. He was hoping for a little hint that Natsu felt the same way gray did.

They kept walking to Natsu's house. When they got there Natsu opened the door. He pushed gray inside and stood at the doorway a little longer. Gray whatched him he had his listening face on and he was sniffing the air. He stood like that for a minute or so before closing and locking the door. He turned to gray with an apologetic look.

"What?" Gray asked wondering why Natsu was acting this way.

"You have to stay the night. I am sorry. You can leave after sunrise." Natsu said putting the gifts down careful not to drop a sleeping happy off his head.

"Why?" Gray asked the dragon slayer.

"The creature is back." That's all Natsu said as he went to his room and shut the door leaving a worried and stunned gray behind.

"Creature?" Gray asked himself. He sat on Natsu's couch and started at the ceiling.

About five minutes later Natsu came out of his room and layed down on his hammock with one leg hanging out.

"What creature Natsu?" Gray asked not looking at Natsu but keeping his eyes glued to the rafters.

"Every other night a creature appears. Don't know what it is don't know what it wants but it's there. Scares happy to death. I tried to get rid of it but It just keeps coming back. Although it doesn't ever go into magnolia so I don't know what it's motives are." Natsu said to gray.

"Are you sure it not just a dog?"

"Bigger than any dog I have ever seen and trust me I have seen some pretty big dogs. It also has horns and wings so definitely not a dog." Natsu replied.

"Really? Why haven you told anyone about it?" Gray has honestly curious to know.

"Cause it doesn't bother anyone else!" Natsu shouted at gray he got up and stopped into his room and slammed the door.

Gray sighed. What am I going to do with him? Gray thought to himself. He laid down on the couch and fell asleep in only his boxers and wrist band were still on.

A few hours later gray woke with a start when there was a loud crashing outside which was when Natsu ran out of his room in only his flame printed boxers.

"Gray stay here and keep Happy safe!" Natsu ordered unlocking the door and rushing out of it with a slam.

Gray was to stunned at what was happening to do anything and when a small ball of blue fur crashed into his chest he finally realized what was going on.

"Gray it's back!" Happy cried shivering into Gray's chest.

Gray pated Happy's head. "Don't worry Natsu went outside to deal with it." He whispered.

"You let him go out there allowing?!" Happy asked but before he could Natsu came stumbling into the house his chest and face covered with blood.

"Run!"he said to them before falling onto the ground and blood spattered on the floor.

Behind his fallen body gray saw a large form with horns and wings coming closer. This freaked gray out and he rushed to Natsu's room with happy still in his arms trying to go back for the fallen dragon slayer.

"We have to help Natsu!" Happy cried and tried to get away from gray.

"No! He said to protect you and I am honor bound to do so!" Gray yelled back although he wanted to go back for his best friend he followed what he had said and protected the small cat.

They heard the crunch of bones and Natsu walling outside. Then all went quiet.

Gray let happy go but slide down the door and started to cry over his fallen comrade.

Happy stopped fighting gray which seemed odd to him. Gray looked over to the cat tears going down his eyes and saw the cat trying to hold back his laughter.

"What's so funny Natsu is dead!" Gray yelled at him.

"Ok then open the door and see what's left of him." Happy said still snickering.

Gray stood up tears still flowing and opened the door to find Natsu rolling on the ground in utter laughter. He was laughing so hard no sound came out.

Natsu was covered in a red substance and was next to a bag of chips. He was laughing so hard air did not come easily to him. Happy was also laughing hysterically.

"Wha-?" Gray asked not understanding what had just happened.

"Natsu breath! We don't want you to actually die!" Happy said running over to the rolling dragon slayer.

"That was the best prank ever!" Natsu said finally able to breath. "Thanks to a little pigs blood and some old carpets!"

"What the hell Natsu?!" Gray demanded walking up to the pinkette who was sitting on the floor now.

"Calm down it was just a prank. It was meant for Erza or Even Lucy but your reaction was better than I hoped!" Natsu said still laughing slightly happy was eating a fish after he turned on the lights.

Gray just stared at him upset and confusion covering his face so Natsu explained some more.

"You see during the party after presents of course me and happy came up with a plan to get you back for the whole t shirt thing. So we came up with a creature I would pretend getting attacked by fake my death until you started to attack the creature and reveal it as a fake. And happy and I would get your reaction on tape and everything. I never thought you would actually listen to me though so when you did it was even funnier! And than you started to cry! Funniest shit ever man! But don't worry we got nothing on tape since it was attached to the fake creature." Natsu said getting up.

Gray was finally out of shock and entered anger. He punched Natsu square in the jaw with as much force As he could knocking Natsu against the wall.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted out of concern and ran to his friend.

"Heh I guess I should have seen that one coming." Natsu said rubbing his jaw laughing some more.

Gray had got all his anger out in that one punch so he started laughing to it was kinda funny.

Natsu just smiled his signature smile.

"You can sleep in the guest room if you won't." Natsu offered after getting gray to make him an ice pack.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"It's the middle of the night! Might as well stay. Thought you would like to sleep on an actual bed instead of the couch is all." Natsu said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine. Night Natsu." Gray said as they both went to there rooms for the rest of the night.

The end.


End file.
